


Back To Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Fucking, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, reader with vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy sex between Idris and Reader.</p><p>Based off song Back To Sleep remix by Chris Brown, Usher, and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Sleep

I was enjoying my quiet and peaceful night. I was extremely tired from this week. It was the beginning of another school year and things were certainly hectic. I had been busy all day and I didn't even have a chance to call Idris during my lunch hour.

Dealing with brand new students, constant schedule mix ups, and a brand new curriculum. I didn't have time for a break. I thought I was going to lose my sanity.

Luckily, my husband is the most understanding and kindest man I know. Too kind for his own good. So, I had nothing to worry about. 

My eyelids were becoming heavy and my body was relaxing. I rolled on my side, letting myself succumb to sleep, I closed my eyes completely. My mind was finally empty.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I had been awoken by the bed shifting. It was dark, but I knew it was Idris getting into bed behind me. I closed my eyes again to fall back asleep. I was right on the edge of unconsciousness.

I woke right back up, when I felt his arm wrap around my waist. Idris wasn't really one for cuddling while we slept, but I didn't think much of it. I placed my hand on top of his to return the affection.

He pulled himself against me and I could feel his breath against my neck. " You awake, love?" He whispered.

"Just barely." I replied groggily.

Idris moved his hand from my waist down to the bottom of my night gown. His hand lingered there on top of my thigh. Waiting for me to halt his actions.

"I was thinking about you all day. I really missed you." 

I was tired.

"I missed you, too, babe."

I needed sleep.

"Do you want me to show you how much?"

But I really wanted Idris.

"Please, Idris."

Idris's hand pulled my night gown up and reached his hand into my panties. He started to massage my clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. I spread my legs wider give him more access to me.

I sighed audibly, enjoying every bit of attention my clit was receiving. His fingers gathered some of my wetness, then he continued his rubbing. 

Idris's excitement was pressing in to me and I knew he was painfully hard. I stuck my backside out to help relieve him. He rutted against my ass and moaned "Christ."

If I wasn't soaking before, I certainly was now. Neither of us were very audible during sex, aside from sighs, short groans, and quiet pants of pleasure. Hearing Idris moan like that always turned me on even more. Not to mention when Idris would talk dirty.

Idris finally slipped two of his fingers inside me and my breath hitched. He quickly assumed a steady pace. I could hear his thick fingers thrusting inside me as they became slick.

"Do you like that?" 

Like he needed to ask.

My hand gripped the bed as I neared my climax. I tried to thrust myself on to his fingers, but he caught on to my intentions and started to push faster. I bit my lip and whimpered.

I could feel my orgasm approaching, so I began to rub my clit while Idris pleasured me. My walls were clenching on to Idris's fingers and I knew wasn't lasting very long. "Oh, you're so close. Aren't you, love?"

I shuddered and softly moaned, as I finally came. My legs twitched as Idris pulled his fingers out and rubbed my thigh. "You look so sexy like this." he said, referring to me reveling in the after shocks of my orgasm.

"I hope you didn't plan on stopping there." I said after managing to control the spasms in my legs.

Idris laughed and moved his body to hover over me. I rolled on to my back and watched him, feeling so vulnerable. He then removed my soaked panties and tossed them to the floor.

He threw my legs over his shoulders and began to pleasure me with his mouth. He licked up my slit and began to suck on my clit. I struggled to stop him as I was still a little sensitive.

"Wait...Idris, stop."

Idris stopped immediately. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

Quickly, I reassured him. "No, baby. I just need a moment." 

Idris put my legs down and sat down next to me. I pushed him on to his back and straddled him. I leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, which turned heated quickly. I stroked my hand over his bare chest. I could feel the taught muscle under neath his skin.

"I think it's my turn anyways." I said pulling away.

I moved my body next to his and stroked his hard member through his boxers. Idris groaned, letting his head relax in to the pillow. I pulled the waistband back to reveal his dick standing tall, waiting for my attention.

I gripped him and stroked, remembering how thick he felt in my hand. I had barely started and Idris was already a mess. He was thrusting in to my hand and leaking precum from the head.

"Please, Y/N... Don't tease me."

Idris was practically begging for me to suck him off, which only made me wetter. I licked the underside of his dick, from base to tip. Then I was only able to take half of him in to my mouth so I stroked what I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand.

Idris gripped the back of my head as I sucked him. He thrusted himself in to my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. I gagged at first, but I didn't pull off. He continued to fuck my mouth and I just grew wetter at the thought of him inside me.

I steadily breathed through my nose, making sure I fit his entire length in my mouth. I hadn't done this in awhile, but I knew what I was doing. Judging from his reaction, he was enjoying it.

I released him from my mouth to breath, so I used my hand to pump his dick. I licked my lips, getting ready to continue.

"No more. I want you to ride me."

I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand and mounted him. I could feel myself dripping down my thighs. "I'm so wet for you." I said aligning his dick and impaling myself on to him. 

"Oh, god, Idris." I moaned, as he filled me to the hilt. He stretched me out so perfectly. Sex with Idris, was like nothing I had ever experienced before. 

I steadied myself when I placed my hands on his chest, giving myself the leverage I needed. Idris's hands glided up my thighs. I smiled down at him, feeling so in love. 

I lifted myself up and sunk back down on to him. The head brushed against my g spot and I shuddered a bit. His hands were gripping my hips and I knew his thumbs were going to bruise me.

"You feel so fucking good." He groaned and thrusted up in to me.

I was picking up some pace, as I rode him and my second orgasm was already approaching. 

"Take off your gown. I want to see you."

My nightgown was barely over my head, before Idris was cupping my breasts with his large hands. His thumbs rubbing over my nipples. Making them hard and pebbled over.

"I'm going to cum, again." I panted.

Idris cupped my breast with one hand and massaged my clit with the other. My legs were already twitching and I was a whimpering mess as I rode him. My hips meeting his, thrust after thrust.

The walls of my pussy gripped Idris's cock and my breath got stuck in my throat. My legs trembled as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm. His thrusts were fast and deep as he tried to reach his own completion.

I laid my head on his chest while he pounded in to me and his hands were tightly gripping my ass. I was extremely sensitive, but I didn't mind at all. One more thrust and he was finally cumming.

I could feel his hot cum filling me and I sighed happily at the feeling. He pumped his softening prick a couple more times before pulling out. He rubbed his palms over my sore cheeks from him gripping too hard.

"Let's get cleaned up." Idris said still sounding out of breath.

"I don't think I can feel my legs right now." I replied laughing. I turned my head and kissed him. Idris deepened the kiss and held me to him. 

Idris patted patted my ass and pulled away. I looked down at him and smiled. His hand stroked the side of my face gently while he admired my glow.

"Alright, stay right here." He pushed me off to my side of the bed. Idris left bed to go to our bathroom. The moon light from the window illuminated his skin as he walked across the room.

I started to fall back asleep and had to have been for only a few minutes. Idris woke me and helped clean me up. He kissed my forehead, then let me close my eyes again.

I sighed deeply. All of the stress from my body was gone. I felt relaxed and safe knowing Idris was home in bed with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make something based off Back To Sleep for awhile and I'm pretty happy with it.
> 
> Also the way sex is described in fics, annoys me tbh. So I wrote this to be more "realistic."
> 
> Again, as always, thank you for reading and comments are very welcome.


End file.
